Nuits d'été
by Epimethee
Summary: Une nuit d'été, les chemins de Draco Malfoy et Ron Weasley se croisent.


**Auteur** : Epimethee.

**Rating** : MA

**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi, tout est à J.K.Rowlings. C'est pas plus mal quand on voit ce que je suis capable de faire de tout ce petit monde !

**Remerciement** : A ma béta Faustine qui envers et contre tout à tenu bon ;) Désolée de te pervertir l'esprit avec ces deux-la…

**NdA** : Attention ! Draco-Ron en perspective... A vos risques et périls ! Chapitre unique pour le moment. Bonne lecture.

Nuits d'été

La lune était déjà haute dans le ciel, illuminant de ses rayons la surface lisse du lac. Une légère brise venait adoucir cette claire nuit de printemps. Accoudé à la balustrade du pont de bois, Draco Malfoy tuait les heures et l'ennui. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à trouver le sommeil ces derniers temps, hanté par une envie qu'il s'efforçait de refouler au plus profond de son être. Si il pouvait encore sauver les apparences en plein jour, il ne pourrait continuer à se cacher la vérité bien longtemps. Tôt ou tard, il serait amené à faire un choix dont il se sentait incapable. Alors pour palier à cette faiblesse grandissante, il marchait et marchait... Il marcherait la nuit entière si il le fallait, mais il ne voulait plus rêver. Ses pas l'avaient mené vers la cour intérieure de l'école, sous la grande horloge qui indiquait le petit matin. Il s'apprêtait à regagner sa chambre de préfet lorsque des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Sortant de l'ombre, une silhouette venait dans sa direction. Estimant qu'il serait plus sage d'éviter tout contact, Draco s'apprêtait à faire demi tour lorsqu'un rayon de lune éclaira l'inconnu. Si il avait été sage, Draco s'en serait retourné à sa chambre. Mais il surprit sa propre voix à l'appeler :

- Weasley !

Le rouquin s'arrêta net, il ne devait pas s'être attendu à rencontrer qui que ce soit à cette heure avancée de la nuit.

- On dirait que Pomfresh t'as remis sur pied.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux, Malfoy ? soupira Ron lorsqu'il eût identifié le Serpentard.

Tout ce que voulait Ron, c'était respirer un peu d'air frais.

- Quelle agressivité, s'étonna faussement Draco.

- J'ai d'autres Kneazels à fouetter.

- Je me demande ce que dirait Pomfresh en apprenant que ses éclopés font des sorties nocturne clandestines, continua Draco.

- Ca fait deux semaines qu'elle me tient enfermer là dedans. J'avais besoin de sortir un peu, se justifia le Gryffondor avant de réaliser qu'il n'avait aucune explication à donner à Malfoy quand à ses faits et gestes.

- Voilà ce qui arrive quand on veut jouer les héros…

- Je n'aurais pas eu à jouer les héros si tu ne t'étais pas acharné sur Harry, grogna Ron.

- Hum, hum… alors, c'est moi le responsable ? interrogea Draco d'une voix traînante.

De son pas claudiquant, Ron tenta tant bien que mal de passer son chemin. Ce fût sans compter sur le bras de Draco qui le plaqua contre le mur.

- Tu n'as pas encore répondu à ma question, rouquin.

- Je pensais que c'était une affirmation, défia Ron.

- Je ne jouerais pas à ça à ta place…

Ron essaya de se dégager mais sa jambe plâtrée et son bras en écharpe ne l'aidait franchement pas et, qui plus est, Draco le dominait de stature.

- Ce serait une mauvaise idée de me mettre hors de moi, reprit Draco son regard plongé droit dans celui de Ron.

Un imperceptible frisson lui parcourut l'échine, mais il s'efforça de refouler cette sensation de toutes ses forces. Ron ne baissait pas les yeux, soutenant le regard de son oppresseur. Ce regard couleur de pluie qui rien ne semblait pouvoir troubler.

- Alors, c'est ça ? Tu es venu finir ton travail ? Et bien, vas-y, nargua Ron. Rien ne pourra t'en empêcher si c'est réellement ce que tu veux.

- Ne sois pas stupide, Weasley. Ce n'est pas toi qui m'exècre mais ton petit pote Potter !

- Je finirais par croire qu'Hermione à raison à ton sujet.

- Peu m'importe ce que pense cette satanée Sang-de-Bourbe, cracha Draco.

- Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi as-tu resserré ton étreinte sur mon bras ? souligna Ron dans un haussement de sourcils.

Il devait avoir toucher un point sensible car Draco s'éloigna aussitôt de lui.

- Retourne auprès de Saint Potter et de cette mise je-sais-tout, répliqua froidement Draco. J'ai entendu dire qu'ils ne te rendaient pas énormément visite.

- En quoi est-ce que ça te regarde ? répondit sèchement le rouquin.

- Alors, c'était donc vrai ! Ils doivent être trop occupés à roucouler dans leur coin que pour penser à toi, ironisa le blondinet. La pensée que ces deux-là puissent se reproduire _ensembl_e un jour me soulève le cœur. Avec de la malchance, ils iront plus vite que la vermine. Ah non j'oubliais, continua-t-il, ça, c'est la spécialité de _ta_ famille.

Sans comprendre comment Draco se retrouva plaqué au sol, Ron à califourchon sur lui.

- Retire immédiatement ce que tu viens de dire, ordonna-t-il.

Mais le Serpentard ne semblait absolument pas décidé. Peut-être était-ce du au fait que Ron ne semblait pas pour le moins du monde dangereux.

- Sinon quoi !

Ron tenta tant bien que mal de corriger Malfoy sans qu'il y parvienne, il était bien trop encombré par ses pansements.

- Espèce de fouine bondissante !

- Chien galeux !

- Partisan de tu-sais-qui !

Draco leva le poing dans l'intention de frapper Ron, mais ce dernier intercepta le bras avant qu'il eut atteint son objectif et le mordit à grand coup de dents. S'en suivit une série de roulé-boulé d'où Draco sortit vainqueur. Il se tenait à présent au dessus de Ron, serrant son cou entre ses mains. Il serait de plus en plus fort, faisant preuve d'une rage sans faille. Le rouquin essayait tant bien que mal de se défendre de sa seule main valide, mais l'air commençait à manquer. Dans un ultime effort, il parvint à atteindre le visage de Malfoy où il enfonça ses ongles jusqu'à la chair. Draco hurla de douleur avant de relâcher sa prise. Le visage en feu, les yeux emplis de larmes, Ron avalait l'air par goulée. Draco, qui était toujours à califourchon sur son bassin, les mains de part et d'autre de son visage, le dévisageait d'une étrange manière. Comme si il la voyait pour la première fois.

- Quoi encore ? souffla Ron après quelques secondes, exaspéré d'être ainsi fixer.

Draco ne répondit rien, il se contenta de respirer un grand coup et de fermer les yeux. Ron vit avec horreur Malfoy rapproché son visage du sien et c'est avec dégoût qu'il sentit les lèvres du Serpentard se presser contre les siennes. Il était totalement impuissant face à cet acte de… Il n'y avait même pas de mot pour exprimer ce que Malfoy était entrain de lui faire ! Ce qui ne dura en réalité que quelques secondes parut une éternité. Lorsque Draco s'écarta enfin, ses yeux gris scrutèrent les yeux bleus de Ron mais ils n'y trouvèrent que dégoût et mépris. Pris de panique, Draco se redressa en tout hâte et s'enfuit vers le château, laissant Ron totalement perplexe.


End file.
